Be Like A Moth
by Neferit
Summary: Story about love of a Moth and its Light. Currently under re-writting!
1. The moon is too far

**1. The moon is too far**

_Sindal's POV_

"Come on... it's not far..." I wouldn't believe how difficult it can be, helping to carry dying old man from this crazy sphere. Heh, what should think Valygar and Anomen, who were carrying him almost all the way, while we other - except that tall elven mage, Tsujatha - only sometimes helped them.

Finally we were out. We layed Lavok down. He looked on the sky. I knelt beside him.

"So, Lavok, _'ended is... The stars are shining and your native world is all around thee'_. Are you content now, in your last moments?"

With apparent effort he smiled a bit. "Thank you... Finally back, without IT in me. Thank y..." His words slowly disappeared. He was dead.

Valygar looked down upon dead body of his ancestor. "Strange... I wanted so much shift away Lavok's menace but now, when he's laying dead by my feet, I don't find any pleasure in it. Is that right?"

"I know what do you feel, Valygar." I reached my hand up to him. "Come, we should bury him. Only then will be Lavok only past forever."

"You're right. I..." He hesitated for a moment. I looked on him and after moment of waiting I asked him: "And you, Valygar?"

"Can I stay with group?"

I smiled at him. "Sure, Valygar. I will be honored to have you with us."

He seemed relieved with my words. Then he quikly turned around and helped Anomen. Together they picked Lavok's body up and slowly went down the stairs which leads to the sphere. I prepared to come after them but Tsujatha's voice stopped me. I glanced back. He was looking on the sky, when he begun speak again:

"I never get used this moon of yours. It's so cold... so far..."

I blinked from surprise. "How do you mean it?"

He bowed his head, so he was looking straight into my eyes. "His pale light makes everything looking so cold. The shadows look sharper and all around is somehow eery."

I smiled with surprise. "I didn't know that you are poet, too. How look the moon you are used to?"

He smiled a bit. "Noone before said about me that I'm poet." Then he looked again on the moon. "You know, my world has two moons; blue and red. Both are on the sky every night. Their light is warm, not so cold like this one's."

"You know, Tsujatha, maybe there is more in you than anybody has ever seen in you. But back to the moon; its white light may seem cold to you now but someday you will see it otherwise; and you will find its virgin white radiance as beautiful as we. You will learn it one day."

He nodded slowly: "Perhaps you're right."

"Do you miss your world, Tsujatha?"

He shook his head furiously and vehemently said "No!" And then he added silently: "There's nothing for me anymore..."

I was sorry for him. How he was standing there with tilted head, I came to him and took his hand. "I'm sorry, Tsujatha. I hope you will find not only the thing you came for. Not only Riosé Sar but a new life, too."

He looked at me with gratefully face. "Maybe I will."

And then I heard Jaheira: "Sindal! Where are you again!"

With quilty grin I pulled Tsujatha by his sleeve. "So... and now we will catch it from her."


	2. What does it mean

**A/N:** It has been awhile since I updated this fic, eh? Well, I decided to change it. Firstly, I found out that I'm unable to follow my original plans with this fic - so I decided to choose another way how to write it. The fic is now changed into series of one-shots, connected together. From original you can see only first chapter, "Moon is too far". I plan to skip some parts of the game and change some parts of the original mod, made by Sillara. Well, I'm not completely content with this part - if you have any suggestions about improvements or you spot any error, don't hesitate to tell me, please.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, only this fic and Sindal are all my faults.

* * *

"Once upon a time there was one kingdom. The King of that kingdom had one little child - a daughter. But his wife, the Queen, has died long ago, so the girl grew up only with her father. And because she was of pale skin, everyone called her Snow White. Then the King married again - the new Queen has been beautiful woman. But what the King didn't know was that she's also powerful evil witch..."

"Such as Umar was?" asked Kaatja.

Sindal smiled a bit at the girl. She was sitting in the small clearing near the village, surrounded by several children and some of her companions and was telling them fairy-tale after fairy-tale - solving of the problems troubling Umarhills showed to be children-trust-gaining experience, to say the truth. But it was... refreshing to tell the stories she used to hear from Gorion when she was little.

"Yes, such as Umar was," and after a moment she added with serious face, "and even worse."

All the children gulped audibly. Sindal continued her story: "As I said - she was also an evil witch..."

"You said 'she was also powerful evil witch!'" protested one of the boys, Alan.

"Okay, okay... she was also powerful evil witch. And she had magical mirror, which could answer her every question. But the Queen had only one question; 'who's the prettiest woman in my land?' and the Mirror always said: 'You, Queen.' The years were passing, the Snow White was growing and she grew up into beautiful young woman. And at last the mirror answered Queen's question: 'Snow White is the prettiest woman in your land.'"

The children were watching her, completely taken into the story being unfold before them. Story about beautiful but evil queen, who wanted to kill her step-daughter. They didn't dare to breathe when Snow White was running through the forest, until she found dwarves' house. They were laughing when she was telling them the names of the dwarves. They all listened carefully, when she sang them Snow White's song.

_"Some day my prince will come_

_Some day we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know_

_Some day when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true._

_"And how will she know it's her prince?"_

_"She will know because he will give her the first love's kiss."_

When she was telling them about Queen's trick with poisonous apple, one of the girls cried out in horror. Minsc, who was present, jumped out of his place and wanted to kick Queen's evil ass. But luckily, Boo intervened and Minsc sat back on his place. Tsujatha, sitting near just rolled his eyes and Sindal continued the tale with the dwarves, who came home and found Snow White lying on the floor.

"... and because they thought she was dead to them, they placed her into glass-coffin and put the coffin in Snow White's favourite glade. Everyday the dwarves went to her coffin, told her about what they were doing through the day. And Snow White looked as if she was just sleeping. And then - one day there came one Prince, who was looking for a bride."

"Was it the Snow White's prince?" asked one of the girls, Elsa, eagerly.

"Hush, let her speak!" took it short Dilbert. Elsa slapped her mouth and nodded. Sindal continued the tale:

"He was wandering through the forest - and then he saw the glass-coffin. The woman inside looked so beautiful that he came closer. 'She's so pretty,' thought he, 'a pity that she's not alive anymore. I would make her my bride and love her forever.' He looked on Snow White's face for a long time and then he thought that if he can't marry her, he will at least kiss her and retain her image in his heart. He uncovered the lid and slowly kissed her lips. To his great surprise he felt that the woman breathed out and opened her eyes. Right it that moment the dwarves come there as well. When they saw Snow White's eyes opening, they were as happy as the Prince was surprised.

"And what happened next?" asked little Annie.

"Well, Snow white and Prince fell in love and got married soon."

"And what about the dwarves?"

"They left their house to visit their wedding and then returned back to their work. And that's end of the story because Snow White and Prince lived happily ever after."

Mothers of the children started to call their children to home. All of them left - but firstly they all hugged Sindal and wished her a good night. Sindal stood up and looked after the children with a smile on her lips.

"Boo thinks that little Sindal should do story-telling more often," said Minsc. "She knows her profession very well."

"Thank you, Minsc. And thanks to you, Boo, as well, of course," added she quickly.

"You can tell stories nicely, my lady," said Tsujatha suddenly. Sindal looked up into his face. He was serious, as usual. "I did not know you have this ability in you."

Smiling a little, she said dryly: "Well, being a bard does this to you, Tsujatha."

"Bard?" repeated Tsujatha with furrowed brows. "What is a bard?"

Surprised, Sindal asked: "You don't have bards in your world?" Seeing Tsujatha shaking his head, she added. "Bard is a bit from many professions - he's a singer, an actor, a fighter, a mage and a... ahem... thief, I suppose."

Tsujatha chuckled a bit. "You don't have to be so wary about me, my lady. I may not like Sorkyst, the thief who stole my heirloom, Riosé Sar, but I have nothing against you."

"I know, Tsujatha - but some people react... well, they are not pleased that we bards have also ability to steal. But sometimes it's a 'must have' ability, trust me. Especially when you have to collect all money you can for saving your friend..." She hung her head down.

"I'm not the one who should say anything wrong about you, Sindal," said Tsujatha in surprisingly gentle voice. He lifted her face, so they looked into each other eyes." Your cause is honourable."

She felt small smile forming on her lips. "Thank you, Tsujatha," whispered she. "You don't know how much it means for me that you trust me. That you trust a Bhaalspawn." She froze. _'Hell, that's something I shouldn't say.'_ Before Tsujatha could say anything - and she could clearly see the question in his eyes - she stepped aside, bid him good-night and almost ran away, leaving him alone on the clearing.

Tsujatha watched her leave. He could see her when she stepped into the light of the tavern. She looked back on him with worry and fear written across her features.

**o.O.o**

She hasn't slept well. She was dreaming and her dreams were full of fighting, blood and hate. She found herself facing Sarevok again; again she was forced to watch how Gorion was murdered. Again she felt the overwhelming horror that Sarevok will find her and kill her. Again... she was tortured by Irenicus in his lab.

She woke up with a startle, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. From the moon she saw through the window she guessed it was short after the midnight.

_'Well, guess I'll do better, if I take a break from sleeping,'_ thought she sardonically. Walking out of her room she firstly wanted to take a walk around the inn - but then she noticed that under the doors of Tsujatha's door is a narrow ray of light. _'He's not sleeping?'_ She bit her lip. They touched an unpleasant topic - well, unpleasant at least to her - and somehow it felt wrong not telling him the truth.

Hesitantly, she went to his door and knocked lightly. The door opened almost immediately.

"My lady... Sindal?"

She smiled nervously. "Sorry for bothering you, Tsujatha, but I couldn't sleep... and when I saw the light coming out of your room, I thought that..." her voice trailed into silence. She just looked into Tsujatha's eyes. Wordlessly, he stepped aside and let her in.

When she steeped into the room, she noticed an open book on the table. She went to see what it is. _'Shakespeare - Sonnets'_, was written on the book. "You know the poet?"

Tsujatha nodded. "Yes. He's most probably the only poet from this world who is so well-known in Planes." Thoughtfully, he added: "I would really like to see at least one of his plays performed."

"Which one is your favourite? I always liked comedies _'The Tempest'_ or _'As you like it'_, from tragedies were my favourite _'Hamlet'_ and _'King Lear'_."

He smiled a bit. Well, he was always so serious - seeing him smile quite unusual thing. She started reciting her favourite part of _'As you like it'_:

_"Under the greenwood tree_

_Who loves to lie with me,_

_And turn his merry note_

_Unto the sweet bird's throat,_

_Come hither, come hither, come hither:_

_Here shall he see No enemy_

_But winter and rough weather."_

Tsujatha watched his leader reciting with raise eyebrow. "My lady? I knew you have sense of poetry - but yet I wouldn't expect this..."

Sindal interrupted him bitterly: "... in a Bhaalspawn?"

"And what is this Bhaalspawn, Sindal?" asked Tsujatha silently. "I've heard you or others say the word - but none of you ever explained that to me."

Sindal hang her head down. "I'm almost afraid of telling you, Tsujatha. But... you deserve to know. Bhaalspawn is Child of Bhaal." She looked up back to his face. Seeing confusion in his eyes, she added: "And Bhaal is dead god of Murder. He died during the Time of Troubles - but before that he impregnated many women in the Realms, my mother being one of them."

Her companion watched her in amazement. His leader is child of god! But he could clearly see that the fact is troubling her. His own blood troubled him once - but he embraced the darkness and became the person he was now. He wasn't troubled by it anymore - but she was gentler than he ever had been.

Sindal interrupted his thoughts: "Do you have more of Shakespeare's works?"

He followed the topic she chose and turned his attention back to Shakespeare. "Yes, I have," replied he. He walked over to his bag and after a short moment he pulled out several books. "I have all his plays. Would you like to read them?"

Sindal flashed him brilliant smile. "Of course!" Serious again she said: "You know, Tsujatha, there is poetry in you. I think you chose wrong occupation. You should be an actor!"

Smiling a little in return he said: "I think you pay me too much compliments, my lady. I appreciate poetry - but there's none in myself."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Meh! It's _me_ who will judge that! I'm the bard here! And when I say that there's poetry in you, I mean it!" She browsed through one of the books, clearly searching text of her liking. "This," she said, pointing to one place in the book, "read it aloud - just as you feel it."

He gestured her to sit down (she sat on his bed then, leaned on the wall and hugged her knees) and read the text first. It was part of _'The Tempest'_, Ferdinand's monologue in act three, first scene. He didn't need to read it - he knew it by heart. He looked into Sindal's eyes and spoke:

_"Indeed the top of admiration! worth_

_What's dearest to the world! Full many a lady_

_I have eyed with best regard and many a time_

_The harmony of their tongues hath into bondage_

_Brought my too diligent ear:"_

He paused for a second, seeing how her eyes went wide. He obviously surprised her. He could only hope it was a pleasant surprise.

_"For several virtues_

_Have I liked several women; never any_

_With so fun soul, but some defect in her_

_Did quarrel with the noblest grace she owed_

_And put it to the foil: but you, O you,_

_So perfect and so peerless, are created_

_Of every creature's best!"_

She nodded her head, deeply in thoughts. "Hm, Tsujatha, ever though about dramatic art? I would use someone like you in the theatre. Although we are going to perform play about Turmish wizard, maybe we could play this some day as well." She yawned. "Oh, sorry. It's not that I'm tired of your company." She winked at him. "Could you please read anything else? Part of your favourite play maybe?"

He felt little smile forming on his lips when he bowed courtly before her. "I'm ever at your service, my lady." He took another book of plays - of tragedies this time. Finding Hamlet he started to read it aloud, looking on Sindal from time to time. She listened with a strange expression he couldn't decipher. Just when he was starting the part with Hamlet's dialog, the _"to be or not to be"_, he looked on Sindal and to his surprise he found out that Sindal fell asleep.

For a moment he mused: _'Should I let her sleep here or wake her and tell her to go to her own room?'_ In the end he peeked out of his room and since everyone was obviously asleep in his or her own room, he opened doors of Sindal's room and carried her there in his arms. In her sleep she nestled against him with content sight. It made his heart skip a beat. He stopped to study her face. She looked so calm and gentle... Who would have thought that her sire was god of Murder? How it feels to her, being child of such a god?

He carefully settled her on her bed, pulled a blanket over her and went to the door. Suddenly, he heard her speaking:

"How it is to be a child of Murder you wonder? I'll tell you. Being a Bhaalspawn means never say you are sorry. And why? Because no one will believe you really mean it."

He spun around. She was still sleeping and talked in her sleep. It amazed him how closely she followed his thought in her sleep. One day he maybe tells her how much he knows about cursed blood. But today - or better tonight - he will just close the door and let her sleep. While he was going back to his room, he yawned. 'It's time for bed, Tsujatha,' thought he. Closing the door behind him he blew out the candle. His last though before he felt asleep was about Sindal and how pleasant it was to have her in his arms. _'For several virtues...'_ Then his mind drifted to dreamless sleep.


	3. Shall We Play?

**A/N:** well, you know the routine. Read, and if you feel like it, review. Also - if you spot any error or you think some part needs fixing, please, tell me about it, so I can fix it as soon as possible.

By the way, the title was inspired by the title of movie _'Shall We Dance?'_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, only this fic and Sindal are all my faults.

* * *

**Shall We Play?**

Once again they visited Sindal's theatre. And as always, there simply had to be some problems again.

"You can't be serious, Higgold. And you, too," said Sindal, pointing to one of the actors, to Samuel.

"I'm afraid that the actors will leave, if you won't do something with it," shrugged Higgold, though there was a bit worried expression on his face. Sindal sighed. There had been problems with the play's text again - now, only a few days before the premiere of it. Looking to her companions she said: "I'm sorry - but we will have to stay here for some time. I will have to take a look on the text changes and then we will have to practise it."

Most of them just nodded. They knew that this theatre meant something for their leader - after all, not everyone gets the chance of running such a place. Yet it was tiring - she had to made some changes in cast, in music, pay for cleric who would sanctify the whole place... And now it was the whole text editing business.

Sindal was left alone in her office with only a quill, ink-bottle and a pile of papers. Changing from her leathers to more comfortable clothing she sat down and started to read the text.

We shall open our play in the faraway land of Turmish, on the peaks of Aphrunn...

**o.O.o**

Rubbing her eyes she read the last line one more time. She was exhausted by all that reading, thinking over the changes and writing them down. And it still felt imperfect. How frustrating!

And then the idea almost kicked her off the chair she was sitting on. She can ask Tsujatha for his opinion! He read quite a lot of Shakespeare - and although the "Wizard's Curse" wasn't exactly the same style as Shakespearean play; he still could point her some errors and propose changes. Instantly standing she was almost running to the common room, hoping to find him there. To her relief he was still there, deep in one of his books.

"Tsujatha! You have to help me!"

He looked up, clearly startled. "My lady?"

She waved her hands. "I need your help about the script of the play. C'mon, Tsujatha, you're the only one who can help me."

He looked on her as if she got crazy. But to her great relief he stood up and followed her wordlessly to her office. Once there, she showed him the problematic places in the script. Both of them were so absorbed in the work, discussing the changes and talking about improvements of the text that they almost didn't notice the night passing by and the morning sun rising.

Tsujatha yawned. Sindal looked out of the window. "Oh my... sorry for keeping you awake the whole night, Tsujatha!" she said apologetically. Tsujatha smiled a bit. "Don't apologise, my lady - it has been quite... pleasant and illuminating night. Are you sure you don't need any more help with the script?"

Sindal nodded. "Yes, Tsujatha, I'm sure. I thank you for your help - I don't know I would do, if you already went to bed!"

He just chuckled. Sindal just watched him with her mouth opened slightly - it was quite unusual to see him even smile - chuckling was something she saw him doing only a few times. And every time of those was special in some way. Tsujatha didn't seem to notice that, since he bid her good "morning" and left her office in clear intention to get at least a short sleep.

She watched the closed doors for a short moment, then stood and went to lock it. No one needs to go here and wake her. The rest she was going to get was more than well deserved. Lying on the couch she had in the room (it was placed here most probably just for occasions like this) she closed her eyes, feeling content with the good work being finally done. Tomorrow she starts to practise with the actors with this new and excellent script.

**o.O.o**

"We have a big problem."

"What happened this time, Sindal?" asked Jaheira.

Sindal winced. "Well, something what can completely destroy the whole theatre - the actors who should play Velden and Karenina are _ill_! Zaren is almost unable to even get out of bed and Illtheia is almost in the same state!" She started to pace in front of the table where the rest of the group was sitting, clutching her fists. "So much money and time spent - and to nothing..."

"Sindal?" said Tsujatha suddenly. "I think that I... maybe have an idea how to solve the problem."

Sindal looked up on him. "Yes, Tsujatha?" she asked eagerly. "And that is?"

He coughed. "You know the play, don't you?"

She answered. "Yes, Tsujatha, I do. And?"

Tsujatha looked a bit unsure. "Well, then you can try to play Karenina."

Sindal watched him wordlessly for a moment. Then her face lit up. "Yes, that's true!" But then she bit her lip and added sadly: "But we still are missing Velden. None of the actors is able to learn the whole script in the last few hours before the opening. Unless..." Wide smile appeared on her lips. "Unless you will help me! Please, Tsujatha, say that you'll help us in this!" pleaded Sindal.

_'How could anyone not help you when you are asking like this?'_ "Of course, Sindal. I will."

She smiled. Holding her hand towards Tsujatha she said: "Then come, Tsujatha - we have much to do."

None of them noticed the pair of dark brown eyes which followed them closely. Their owner was clutching his fists tightly, wishing he knew the texts - so it could be _him_ who would be playing Velden. Alas, the gods wished otherwise.

**o.O.o**

"Oh my..." Marcus, peeking behind the curtain let a surprised whistle escape him. "The theatre is completely full!"

Sindal rubbed her suddenly cold hands together. _'Well, at least one part of my body really feels like Karenina in the snow storm.'_

"Cold, my lady?" asked Tsujatha by her side. She looked up and smiled a bit. He really didn't need to change his clothing too much to look like Velden. "Uhm… yes. I suppose I'm pretty nervous - we both haven't have enough time to really practise all the scenes and I'm quite scared it will show during the performance. Not that I'm saying you won't be able to play it as good as you can," she added hastily.

Tsujatha allowed himself to smile a bit. "Don't worry, my lady. You're bard by nature and I - well, let's see what comes from it, hm?"

_**Bing!**_

"And now comes the time of our premiere," said Sindal, turning to the actors. "You all know what to do - so do it and until the very end of the play - good luck!"

The audience fell silent. The whole auditorium darkened. During the initial darkness Marcus went to sit on the edge of the stage and started to speak slowly:

"We shall start our play in the faraway land of Turmish, in the highest tops of Aphrunn, where the nearest city is far-off..."

The scene behind Marcus changed a bit, as Sindal guessed from the surprised exhalation of the crowd. The mages she hired for doing the "tricks" were doing decent job it seemed.

"Dark, long forlorn castle is hidden between the snow-drifts... silent witness of history enfolding inside of it. And in this castle my lord lives." To the silhouette of the castle a silhouette of a mage appeared, proud and solid as was his castle. "Wizard, who doesn't sense the running time - his thoughts is full of arcane knowledge. Yet, his heart breaks down and rots."

Marcus stood up, looked over the people and bowed down towards the wizard's silhouette. "My lord taught me many spells and incantation; however, I've learned much more when the winter ended..."

Another silhouette appeared - profile of young woman. Marcus explained: "With disappearing snow a naive young woman of name Karenina appeared. And both of them, my lord and she, paid..."

The scene fell dark. Illusion of the castle was set on the stage, Sindal as Karenina was stumbling through the snowstorm, summoned by the mages, to the castle.

Shielding her face before the snow, she knocked on the door. "Please, if anyone is inside, open the door!" No one was opening. She leaned on the closed doors, tears coming out of her eyes. "Deserted... Is it here, where I should die? All alone?"

The doors opened suddenly. Karenina felt herself being caught by pair of strong hands. Looking up she found herself gazing into the pair of silver eyes. She winced quickly when the person who caught her spoke:

"You won't die here, woman from the land under the mountains. I've seen you coming against the wind and the snow. And even if I haven't wished for you coming here, you came." The man helped her rise. "Come here, woman. I'll call for my servant - he'll be here within seconds - to help you. However, as soon as you'll get better, you'll have to leave."

The servant, Marcus appeared as well, went to the still trembling Karenina and led her from the wizard to the burning fire in the hall. The wizard was about to leave, when Karenina called to him: "Please, wait, good lord! What have you meant by that?"

Wizard turned to face her. "Don't ask."

Karenina stuttered: "But... but my lord... have you no name? Is my saviour just a delusion?"

He pierced her with his silver gaze. "I'm a wizard of the name Velden." Seeing no reaction from her he asked: "Are you not scared by the sound of my name?"

Karenina shook her head. "Nay, my lord - I don't know the name. But my name is Karenina."

Velden just nodded in acknowledging and left the room, leaving Karenina and Marcus alone.

The scenes changed as the play continued. Velden firstly tried to avoid Karenina's presence at all costs - but soon they started to speak to each other. And soon, they were attracted to each other. However, Velden was afraid of her, of his feeling towards her and tried to push her away.

However, Karenina wasn't about to let him do that. She confronted him about this matter in his cabinet. Audience could watch the scene; Velden was sitting by his desk when Karenina entered the room. He turned to her and while Karenina was pacing in front of him, she was gesticulating furiously.

"Why are you casting me away, wizard Velden? Why are you so... so _heartless_ towards me?"

Velden rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm living here for centuries... for ages... I've seen so much... You're just a flame of passion which is going to burn off soon." He looked up to her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I can't take you into my arms, Karenina. I can't do what you wish."

Karenina stopped in her pacing. "Why? I see no reason for it!" She waved her hand in a gesture involving the room around her. "Will you live here, in this empty room, without friend and without love?" Her voice broke. "Is that what you want? Is this going to be your life?"

She stepped closer to Velden and pleaded: "Please, Velden - accept my love! At least once accept warmth into your heart!"

Velden stood and leaned on the table, unable to face her. "If I accepted, Karenina, horrible thing I can't speak about would happen." Turning back to her, it was his turn to plead: "Please, Karenina, leave now. I _beg_ you!"

However, Karenina seemed to make her mind. Stepping to him, so close that she could feel the warmth of his body she took his face into her palms and whispered: "Nay, my love. Don't be afraid of pain and start to live..." And before he could react, she kissed him. After a moment of surprise Velden's arms encircled her and pressed her to him.

The scene darkened. Karenina/Sindal still clung to Velden/Tsujatha, both of them oblivious to the happenings around them. Their kiss was ended by Marcus rushing around.

"Now goes the last scene. Sindal, change into next scene quickly!"

Sindal broke the kiss and blushed. She quickly waved her hands in the motions of Stone Skin spell and in role of Karenina again she arranged herself into a pose of a woman with her arms open and with a small smile on her lips. The illusion of Velden's cabinet was replaced by illusion of another room. A thunderbolt could be heard during the sudden flash of light.

Tsujatha followed his part of script, fell to his knees and hid his face into his palms.

"My lord??" asked pale Marcus, who re-appeared in the displaced doors. Spotting Karenina, he let out a startled gasp. "What happened to Karenina?"

Velden looked up in an unseeing manner. "The best and yet the worst what could ever happened to her, my faithful pupil. She's lost forever. Leave me now, please."

"L-lost? Are you saying she's... dead?"

Velden slowly stood up and traced lines of now-stony face of Karenina with the tips of his fingers. "She should have been immortal as I am - but I couldn't do that. And now she... my _wife_..."

Marcus' eyes were wide open when he heard the word "wife". "You're... married, my lord?"

Velden nodded with his eyes set on the face of Karenina. "Yes... I am and will be forever. And she, _Karenina_, will always be here, her eyes looking on me... the passing years won't change her, no pain will ever hurt her, nothing will ever make her cry... She's now changed into a stone..." Again, he looked at his pupil and servant. "Go now, my pupil... I want to be left alone with my stone bride. I want to touch her cold and stony face... Tonight, my heart dies. And dies slowly, by inches..."

The scene changed once more to Marcus sitting on the edge of the stage, playing harp.

"Running time couldn't change him - but love of a young woman could. And just when he found her, he lost her again. What a cruel fate..."

The scene darkened to the last time, the curtain went down. The mages quickly dispelled all the illusions and Sindal's Stone Skin and all of them went to hear the final opinion of the member of the Council. The whole theatre fell silent.

The Councillor stood up and spoke:

"Well, no matter what I think about the rest of the play - the acting of the two main characters was more than just good. They are both very talented, no, they are _excellent_ and I sincerely hope to see more of them in the future." He paused, enjoying the tension he could feel amongst the actors. "I don't think I've ever seen the "Wizard's Curse" played as well as this time - and I've seen it many times already."

He looked around. "This playhouse is obviously excellent and remarkable... and I intend to recommend it to become the official theatre of Athkatla for the next year."

Everyone broke into cheering. The actors were bowing in sign of thanks over and over again before the audience finally left.

Sindal and Tsujatha were almost dragged into the cloakroom for the after premiere celebration. Everyone was laughing, drinking and cheering, only Zaren and Illtheia were a bit sad that the main praise wasn't directed on them - as Marcus noted mischievously.

But - the main stars were a bit absent-minded, both of them thinking about the kiss they shared during the play. Was the passion in it just a part of the acting? _Or_...?


End file.
